kung fu panda 3: la maldición de la oscuridad
by WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR
Summary: El sol se mostraba deslumbrante esa mañana, iluminando un valle al pie de una gran montaña, sus rayos dejaron al descubierto un templo de color verde jade majestuoso a simple vista, este siendo el lugar de descanso de los héroes más grandes de toda china.
1. NOTA DEL AUTOR

NOTA DEL AUTOR.

Los sucesos que se van a contar en este fanfic tienen la línea de hechos ocurridos en: kung fu panda la película, kung fu panda: el festival de invierno, kung fu panda: los secretos de los cinco furiosos, kung fu panda: la leyenda de po (legends of awesomeness) y kung fu panda 2 el pandamonium (the kaboom on the doom).

Cabe destacar que los personajes de la cronología de series de kung fu panda no me pertenece sino que son creación de dreamworks.

Agrego que algunos personajes adicionales a los personajes originales de kung fu panda tampoco me pertenecen sino que le pertenecen a varios autores de la página de internet fanfiction mientras vayan apareciendo personajes voy colocando el nombres de sus creadores.

Bueno sin nada más significativo que resaltar como dice el dicho **(it´s time show).**

**Por favor comenten y acepto sugerencias y correcciones.**


	2. PROLOGO

PROLOGO.

En algún lugar de china.

¿?: Mmm al parecer todo está saliendo como tenía que pasar

Flash back

En el valle de la paz, a unos 2 kilómetros del centro del valle, encima de una estructura una figura oscura ve la pelea entre el recién nombrado guerrero dragón con el traidor del palacio de jade tai lung.

Tai lung: no eres más que solo un panda grande y gordo (tai lung intenta golpear a po)

Po: no soy un panda grande y gordo, soy el panda grande y gordo (mientras dice esto le agarra un dedo a tai lung con sus dedos índice y pulgar manteniendo arriba el meñique)

Tai lung: la llave dactilar wuxi

Po: a veo que conoces la llave

Tai lung: fanfarrón, fanfarrón shifu no te enseño eso

Po: es cierto (tai long sonríe) lo deduje solo skadoosh (mientras baja el meñique)

Una gran ráfaga de polvo dorado se esparce en el valle de la paz y sus alrededores hasta donde la vista da a ver.

El guerrero dragón se aleja de tai lung por el humo alrededor, mientras que el encapuchado se acerca y se lleva el cuerpo aparentemente sin vida de tai long, hasta las afueras del valle de la paz

Ya en el bosque lejos del valle deja caer el cuerpo de tai lung.

¿?: Al parecer no moriste como tenía planeado que lo hicieras (mientras miraba el cuerpo de tai lung), y por lo visto no satisfecho con haberte derrotado te quito todo el odio y la oscuridad en tu corazón y alma (mirando al pecho), así ya no me sirves para nada, pero para que en el futuro no te vuelvas una molestia te dejare lo suficientemente lejos del templo de jade y te quitare tus recuerdos para que no me fastidies hasta que ya esté todo mi plan completo o por lo mínimo sea muy tarde para impedir cualquier cosa.

Dicho esto se dirigió al este lo más lejos posible del valle de la paz dejo el cuerpo de tai long en el suelo cerca de un pueblo de felinos, antes de marcharse el encapuchado le toco con dos de sus dedos la cabeza del leopardo de las nieves y después se marcho. . .

Fin del flash back

¿?: Y pensar que ese leopardo me hubiera ocasionado algún problema si menciona al guerrero dragón o a shifu de mi existencia, pero bueno como decía esa maldita tortuga ¨los accidentes no existen¨.

En eso entra un lobo (así como los sirvientes de shen).

Lobo: amo ya hemos terminado de encontrar hasta el último cañón de lord shen, también le alegrara saber que encontramos a lord shen flotando rio abajo, y todos nuestros lobos volvieron ya a la base desde gongmen mi señor.

¿?: Están curando ya a ese pavorreal bueno para nada.

Lobo: si señor ya casi está terminando de salir de la sala de enfermería, que quiere que hagamos con él.

¿?: No te preocupes que se cure de sus heridas ya el cumplió su misión, ah una cosa más.

Lobo: si mi señor.

¿?: Manda a llamar a los 10 diles que tengo una misión para cada uno de ellos, a y también manda a llamar a las wu, seguro que se divertirán un poco con la siguiente misión (mostrando una sonrisa).

¿?: Como usted ordene amo

Y el lobo se retiro dejando solo de nuevo a su amo con una sonrisa malévola y un plan siniestro.

¿?: Es hora de poner en marcha mi plan pero antes de que todas las piezas estén en su lugar, debo asegurarme que los maestros no sospechen nada hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

Suena una puerta abriéndose el mismo lobo había vuelto con una compañía nada agradable.

Lobo: ante usted amo como lo ordeno he reunido a los 10

En eso entran diez figuras encapuchadas de diferente altura formando una linea enfrente de donde estaba el misterioso ser que los gobernaba.

Lobo: amo disculpe, pero las hermanas wu no se encuentran en el palacio en estos momentos. al parecer salieron esta mañana en dirección a la fortaleza wu.

¿?: No importa ya después hablare con ellas retírate y déjame con los diez a solas y que nadie me interrumpa oíste o lo pagaras con tu vida, queda claro.

Lobo: si mi amo (diciendo esto el lobo se retiro cerrando la puerta y dejando a su amo con los diez)

¿?: Escúchenme, tengo una misión para cada uno, tomen esto (diciendo esto saco de su túnica la cual le cubría todo el cuerpo, 10 cristales blancos y se los arrojo a los pies de ello).

Tomando cada uno de ellos un cristal, el más alto y último en agarrar un cristal hablo.

Figura 1: para que son estos cristales amo.

¿?: Con estos cristales reunirán un ejército, buscaran en todos los rincones de china y más allá a aquellos cuyo corazón y alma sea tan negros como el mío claro que a los que reúnan tienen que ser de su propia especie quedo claro.

Todos las figuras respondieron: si señor

Figura 2: pero disculpe amo como reuniremos un ejército con estos cristales.

¿?: Simple el cristal brilla de 3 formas: si ilumina es que el corazón y alma del guerrero son puras y no puede ser dominado por la oscuridad, mientras si se pone gris puede ser influenciado po el bien o el mal, mientras que si se torna totalmente negro ese es aquel soldado que necesitamos en nuestro ejército.

Figura 1: pero señor porque no también a los de gris los reclutamos.

¿?: Porque así como su corazón puede ser influenciado para mal, también pueden ser influenciados para el bien, y no necesito traidores en mi legión, **ENTENDIDO** ahora vallan a cumplir con lo que le es pedido, ah y antes de que se vallan tienen tan solo un mes para encontrar tantos guerreros como puedan después de un mes tienen que volver aquí con los guerreros que encuentren ahora **RETÍRENSE! **

Diciendo esto las figuras se retiraron como espectros, mientas esto el lobo se volvía con su amo.

Lobo: amo hay algo más que necesite.

¿?: Si, manda a llamar a las wu y diles que tienen una semana para presentarse ante mí o se pueden dar por muertas, entendido.

Lobo: si mi amo

Dicho esto el lobo se retiro y dejo a su amo nuevamente solo

¿?: (Poniendo una de sus garras en su mejilla dejando mostrar un pelaje más negro que la misma noche y con una sonrisa siniestra) todo está saliendo según el plan. . .


	3. capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1.

El sol se mostraba deslumbrante esa mañana, iluminando un valle al pie de una gran montaña, sus rayos dejaron al descubierto un templo de color verde jade majestuoso a simple vista, este siendo el lugar de descanso de los héroes más grandes de toda china los cinco furiosos, junto a su maestro, el maestro shifu alumno del gran maestro del kung fu oogway y junto a ellos el re-nombrado guerrero de blanco y negro salvador de la ciudad de gongmen y tal vez de toda china de las malvadas garras del tiránico pavorreal lord shen, el guerrero dragón.

De este suceso ya habían pasado unas tres semanas, nuestros héroes después de la victoria en gongmen se quedaron ahí unos tres días, el primero realizando un luto a los caídos en batalla y aquellos inocentes que murieron, el segundo día se realizo una celebración en honor a los salvadores de china que duro desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer y el tercer día descansaron para reponer fuerzas y reunir lo necesario para su viaje (entre regalos de los ciudadanos como agradecimiento) y partir con el alba del día siguiente.

Se escucho un gong sonar:

Buenos días maestro (decían los cinco furioso al lado de su puerta).

Shifu: buenos días alumnos

El pequeño panda rojo poso su mirada a la última puerta perteneciente al guerrero dragón.

Shifu: **LEVÁNTATE PANDA! **(dirigiéndose a dicha puerta)

Abrió la puerta, pero la imagen que vio lo sorprendió, y por consiente a los demás maestros (que no dudaron en asomarse) también, el guerrero dragón (por sorprendente que parezca) no se encontraba en su habitación, Los cinco y su maestro no le dieron más importancia al hecho y se dirigieron a la cocina a desayunar.

Víbora: donde creen que se halla metido po (susurrando).

Grulla: no lo sé pero esto ya se está poniendo raro.

Mono: si es verdad, ya es la cuarta vez en dos semanas que hace lo mismo.

Mantis (posicionado en el hombro de mono): si y cuando aparece no da respuesta de donde estaba o que estaba haciendo o mejor aun con quien estaba (sonriendo pícara mente)

**MANTIS! **Diciendo esto víbora le pega en latigazo que lo deja viendo estrellas.

Mantis: pero que, lo que dije es cierto, no sabemos si po. . . (Pero antes de que mantis terminara de hablar todos se pararon en seco y miraron a mantis con cara de pocos amigos para después voltear a ver a la única maestra que no había hablado hasta el momento)

Tigresa: que

**NADA!** respondieron 3 de los maestros.

Víbora: tigresa no me digas que no te da curiosidad saber donde esta po. (Mientras decía esto se le acercaba a su amiga hasta estar junto a ella.

Tigresa: no (diciéndolo con su cara fría y seria "ósea su expresión normal"), el debe estar bien, tal vez bajo al restaurante de su padre como casi siempre lo hace.

Víbora: bueno, si eso es lo que piensas.

Habiendo dicho esto a su mejor amiga, tigresa ocultaba muy bien su preocupación por el panda.

Tigresa (pensando): donde estará ese torpe panda y porque no puedo dejar de preocuparme por él, desde lo de gongmen no eh podido dejar de pensar en él, y de preocuparme cuando no está, y cuando esta cerca. . .

Pero tigresa fue sacada de sus pensamientos porque ya habían llegado a la cocina

Shifu: bueno alumnos, desayunen y entrenan toda la mañana hasta el medio día, después de eso tienen el resto de la tarde libre, ah y si ven al guerrero dragón díganle que le quiero ver, estaré meditando en la cueva del dragón.

Los cinco: si maestro.

Después de eso la mañana transcurrió normal, aunque la ausencia del panda se hizo sentir en los cinco guerreros, especial en cierta felina, que no paso por desapercibida de sus compañeros

Víbora: tigresa, te encuentras bien?

Tigresa: si víbora, todo está bien, no te preocupes.

Mantis: no es que me quiera meter ni mucho menos, pero si me permites decírtelo tigresa tu rendimiento en el entrenamiento fue, como decirlo, bajo para lo que tu normalmente te esfuerzas. (Diciendo esto desde el hombro de mono y recibiendo una mirada asesina de tigresa).

Mono: cálmate tigresa, pero es verdad en el entrenamiento has estado muy distraída.

Grulla: si, casi te dejas golpear dos veces por víbora en combate y casi te da de lleno uno de los muñecos de entrenamiento.

Tigresa: **QUE. . . ESTOY. . . BIEN! (Rugido) **Y dejen de preocuparse, porque en vez de estar interrogándome, no buscan a . . .

En eso la puerta del kwon (sala de entrenamiento) se abrió dejando ver.

Po: hola amigos.

**PO!** dijeron los cinco.

(Abalanzándose todos menos tigresa).

Mono: po amigo dónde estabas.

Grulla: si po estábamos preocupados por ti, bueno o al menos casi todos (mirando indirectamente a tigresa).

Mantis: si po ya habrá tiempo para eso pero cuéntanos estabas acompañado por alguien (sonriendo macabramente).

Víbora: **MANTIS! **(golpeando a mantis y mandándolo a volar hasta afuera del kwon) bueno eso no es lo importante po, lo importante es que apareciste al fin, pero nos debes una explicación a todos.

Po: si víbora yo. . . (Siendo interrumpido por tigresa).

Tigresa: no hay tiempo po, el maestro shifu te está esperando en la cueva del dragón.

Po: gracias tigresa, lo siento chicos tengo que correr o va ah ser peor el castigo, les juro que les explico todo cuando regrese (diciendo esto mientras salía corriendo por la puerta del kwon).

Fin del capítulo 1.


	4. capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2.

Po: gracias tigresa, lo siento chicos tengo que correr o va ah ser peor el castigo, les juro que les explico todo cuando regrese (diciendo esto mientras salía corriendo por la puerta del kwoon).

Mientras en la cueva del dragón shifu se encontraba meditando, tranquilamente esperando la llegada del guerrero dragón.

Po: uhg uff sigo diciendo lo mismo porque todo lo sagrado tiene que estar tan alto.

Terminando de decir (y de recobrar el aliento) este se acerca y realiza una reverencia al maestro shifu.

Po: maestro

Shifu: po, como te fue en tu entrenamiento.

Po: bien maestro estoy mejorando cada vez más.

Shifu: bien, escucha po es indispensable que los cinco no se enteren de tu entrenamiento especial.

Po: si shifu, por eso n. . . (Siendo interrumpido por shifu)

Shifu: por eso he decidido, cancelar tu entrenamiento en las mañanas.

Po: pero shifu.

Shifu: nada, has demostrado un gran avance en tan poco tiempo, el hecho de que hayas podido dominar la paz interior y más aun levantarte antes que los furiosos para entrenar en el bosque por propia voluntad, ya es un ejemplo claro de tu mejoría pero quiero que sigas entrenando con los furiosos para no levantar sospechas.

Po: si shifu.

Shifu: bueno, también te informo que el día de hoy le he dado a los furiosos la tarde libre.

Po: que bien, podre. . . (Siendo interrumpido nuevamente por shifu)

Shifu: pero, como sería muy raro para ellos que no recibieras un castigo por tu desaparición, harás el circuito de entrenamiento 5 veces seguidas, está claro.

Po: si maestro como usted diga (Diciendo esto con la cabeza abajo y desanimado).

Shifu: está bien puedes retirarte.

Mientras en la sala de entrenamiento. (Después de haberse ido po).

Mantis (volviendo a entrar): como me salga algún daño tú serás la responsable.

Víbora: claro mantis, claro, cuando tú y mono maduren veremos.

Mono: oye! , yo que hice.

Grulla: ya chicos cálmense, mejor pensemos que vamos ah hacer con nuestra tarde libre quieren?

Mono/mantis/víbora: siiii.

Mono: mantis y yo vamos al pueblo vamos a buscar. . . algo.

Mantis: si (golpeando a mono), vamos a buscar algo de suma importancia jejeje (sonrisa forzada).

Los otros tres furiosos los miraron con desconfianza mas no le pararon a su actitud, pero algo se tenían entre manos esos dos.

Grulla: entonces por mi parte iré al bosque a pintar un poco.

Víbora: si no te molesta te acompaño grulla, pensaba ir a recoger algunas flores al bosque.

Grulla: ok víbora no hay problema de irnos juntos (diciendo esto sonriendo nerviosamente y sonrojándose un poco).

Víbora: y que hay de ti tigresa, que piensas hacer?

Tigresa: yo iré a meditar un poco al durazno de la sabiduría celestial.

Mantis: oigan chicos porque no nos reunimos en restaurante del señor ping a comer allá en la tarde.

Mono/víbora/grulla: me parece una buena idea.

Grulla: pero quien le va avisar al maestro y a po

Todos se quedan mirando a tigresa.

Tigresa: que.

Víbora: tigresa ya que tú eres la única que se queda en el palacio, les puedes avisar a po y al maestro shifu de eso, te parece.

Tigresa: que opción tengo (con una cara de fastidio).

Víbora: bien tigresa, nos vemos después.

Mono/mantis: hasta luego, nos vemos después.

Grulla/víbora: adiós.

En lo que se dieron cuenta ya se habían ido todos y tigresa se quedo un buen rato sola meditando, hasta que capto el sonido de golpes.

Tigresa: iré a revisar.

Mientras tigresa se dirigía al kwoon, po se encontraba haciendo la tarea que shifu le puso.

Po (pensando): debo ser más rápido, debo ser más fuerte, para poder proteger a mis amigos, a mi familia, a la persona que amo. . .

Po se concentro tanto en golpear y esquivar en los muñecos de práctica, sumándole que también se había sumido en sus pensamientos, no se percato que tigresa había entrado hace un momento y lo estaba viendo entrenar.

Tigresa (susurrando): po. . . entrenando? a estas horas. . .

Po: ah **QUE!**

Aunque su intención, no era llamar la atención de po, este logro escuchar y ver que tigresa estaba ahí con él lo que hizo que perdería la concentración, logrando que unos de los muñecos le dieran de lleno en la cara y panza mandándolo a volar directo donde estaba tigresa, ella esquivo muy fácilmente a po pero él no resulto muy bien parado de eso.

Tigresa: po estas bien, levántate (sacudiéndolo)

Po había caído noqueado, tigresa al ver que el panda no reacciono, lo llevo cargando hasta los cuarteles del palacio, quedándose con él al lado de su cama.

Tigresa: po

Mientras en la cueva del dragón. (Mas exactamente después de haberse ido el guerrero dragón).

Shifu: al parecer el guerrero dragón, a madurado mucho en especial después de los acontecimientos en gongmen quien diría que el fuese una influencia tan positiva para todos nosotros en especial. . .

Flash back.

Ya era la mañana siguiente en la ciudad de gongmen, nuestros héroes se preparaban junto a su maestro y a toda la ciudad a celebrar la reunión de luto en honor al maestro RHINO TRUENO y a todos aquellos inocentes que cayeron a manos de shen y sus cañones.

Dicha ceremonia precedida en lo que era conocido como la torre de la llama sagrada (o el palacio ancestral de los pavos reales) fue dirigida por el consejo restante de maestros (maestro cocodrilo y buey tormenta) y el maestro shifu. El luto duro hasta pasadas el medio día, después de eso la ciudad quedo vacía sin un alma que la recorriera, ya se había hecho de noche y todas las almas en gongmen dormían plácidamente excepto una o eso creía él.

El guerrero dragón salía de la posada donde se hospedaban y se dirigió rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad tomando un camino llegando así a lo que era el antiguo valle de los pandas. Después de un rato cavando término de hacer tres tumbas simbólicas para que las almas de aquellos pandas fallecidos ese fatídico día encontraran paz.

Po: bueno está hecho disculpen no haber podido hacer más, madre, padre (mirando la ultima tumba). . .

Y la ultima es para los demás no es así_ escuchando esto el guerrero se voltio a mirar quien era y para su sorpresa no era ni más ni menos que el maestro shifu.

Po: ma. ma. ma. maestro shifu que hace aquí.

Shifu: te vi salir y te seguí, me pareció raro que estuvieras despierto y más que te escaparas así en la noche (pensando: en realidad me sorprendió mas que se levantara temprano por una vez). Después de eso te vi cavando las tumbas y me encontré (o más bien ella me encontró) con la vieja consejera de gongmen y me conto todo lo que paso aquí.

Po: así que ya le conto de mi pasado y de lo que ocurrió aquí.

Shifu: si po y déjame decirte que en verdad lo siento mucho.

Po: no se preocupe maestro, Si quiera gracias a esto pude saber que mis padres si me amaban y que aun a pesar de todo yo fui feliz aquí.

Shifu: has madurado mucho guerrero dragón, en tan poco tiempo te has convertido en un gran guerrero y podido dominar la paz interior (tan joven), y a la vez sigues siendo ese panda grande y gordo (a po le cae una gota en la cabeza), pero de buen corazón que el gran maestro oogway eligió y que logro cambiar al palacio de jade y a sus habitantes para bien, es como decía mi maestro "los accidente no existen" y eso me hace estar my orgulloso de ser tu maestro.

Po: gracias maestro (haciendo una reverencia), pero no creo que solo deba decirme eso a mi maestro.

Shifu: a que te refieres po.

Po: (tragando saliva pero con una mirada de determinación) en que debería hablar con la maestra tigresa, con todo el respeto que se merece maestro pero usted puede ser el más grande maestro de toda china, pero es un padre terrible.

Shifu: (frunciendo el seño) **MÁS RESPETO PANDA!** soy tu maestro no lo olvides.

Aun cuando shifu le estaba diciendo esto al panda, él sabía que tenía razón y ese hecho junto con esas palabras lo estaban destrozando por dentro, pero po no se iba a contener, esta vez no, no sabía cuando se le iba a presentar esta oportunidad de nuevo y no la iba a desperdiciar.

Po: lo siento maestro, pero no pienso parar de decirle lo que desde hace un tiempo alguien le debió haber dicho, entiendo que el haber perdido a tai lung debió ser un golpe duro para usted, pero eso no le dio derecho para negarle a una pequeña cachorra durante 20 años el cariño de la persona que ella considera su padre y además que lo quiere con toda su alma y por quien ha dedicado toda su vida a estar a la altura para que este orgulloso de ella.

Shifu no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, esas palabras terminaron de ser el detonante para que todo su interior se desplomara, esas palabras eran un balde de agua fría arrojado por el menos esperado, pero eso no quedo ahí po no le dio tiempo a reponerse a su maestro.

Po: entiendo que usted allá cuidado de ella después de lo de bao gu , pero aunque usted siempre estuvo presente solo la hacía como un maestro-alumna y no como un padre-hija, aun que tigresa nunca le dijera nada en ese entonces incluso ahora Ella lo único que ha querido de usted es que la quiera como hija y que usted este lo más orgulloso de ella cosa que o ah mostrado todavía.

Shifu no pudo más y se colapso se tumbo de rodillas por el dolor en su pecho, sabía que lo que el panda había dicho era verdad y le dolía todo eso pero temía que ya fuera tarde para recuperar el tiempo perdido, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba grito.

Shifu: **ya basta po! **(sonando furioso y después decaído) eso ya lo sé panda, desde que la adopte nunca fui capaz de expresar cariño alguno hacia esa pequeña cachorra (sonriendo al recordar a tigresa a esa edad) por miedo, por un miedo a que al recibir mi cariño se convirtiera en algo peor que tai lung ya que el amor, cariño y orgullo que sentía hacia ella era incluso mayor que el que sentí alguna vez por tai lung, no soportaba la idea de perder otro hijo de la misma forma,(saliéndole unas lagrimas) no podía soportar esa idea y si nunca le dije lo orgulloso que estaba de ella era por el mucho cariño que le tengo.

Po: maestro (posando su pata en el hombro de shifu) ella ha demostrado más de una vez que no se convertiría en tai lung, entonces porque todavía no le dice lo que siente.

Shifu: no es tan sencillo po ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tigresa dejo de ser una cachorra casi más de 20 años sin una muestra de amor de mi parte hacia ella temo que sea demasiado tarde.

Po: todavía no es demasiado tarde maestro se que ella todavía lo ve como un padre, además hubo una vez alguien muy sabio que me dijo: que el pasado es historia, el mañana es un misterio pero el hoy es un obsequio por eso se llama presente.

Shifu: quien te dijo eso (ya teniendo una idea de quién).

Po: la misma que le dijo que los accidentes no existen.

Shifu: (acordándose de su mentor) je je je je. Po (mirando al panda) como estas tan seguro de que tigresa todavía me puede ver como un padre.

Po: porque ella me lo dijo, bueno no intencionalmente pero si me lo dijo, fue esa vez que su padre shiron fue "secuestrado" por tong fo y los cocodrilos bandidos. (Kung fu panda la leyenda de po: cap. Mi padre bandido/father crime).

Shifu: ah (con desanimo recordando lo sucedido).

Po: anímese maestro ya verá que todo saldrá bien.

Fin del flash back.

Shifu: je je je quien diría que ese panda tendría razón.

Diciendo esto shifu se paro y se retiro de la cueva para dirigirse a los cuarteles del palacio con una sonrisa recordando lo ocurrido después de esa plática.

Fin del capítulo 2.

muchas gracias por sus reviews purrsephone and meooowlody, dark effect, fanatico z. master po, maestro mantis y meganecros me alegra y me honra rotundamente que les allá gustado el prologo y el primer capitulo espero que este también les gusten.

disculpen la tardanza pero es que e estado muy ocupado y este capitulo tuvo que pasar por mucha precisión.

fanatico z: trate de hacer el capitulo lo mas largo que pude espero que sea de tu agrado

master po: muchas gracias

por favor dejen sus reviews, tomare consejo de todas sus sugerencia (o eso intentare) lo que si les prometo es que lo que viene va (o eso espero) a dejarlos impactados solo esperen jijijijjiji

attm: W.A.B WARRIOR.


	5. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Shifu: je je je quien diría que ese panda dio un gran giro a nuestra relación.

Diciendo esto shifu se paro y se retiro de la cueva para dirigirse a los cuarteles del palacio con una sonrisa recordando lo ocurrido después de esa plática.

Mientras tanto tigresa se había quedado en el cuarto de po contemplando el cuerpo del guerrero caído un buen rato después de lo sucedido en el kwon.

Tigresa (pensamiento): has cambiado nuestra vida para mejor desde que estas aquí, ni los furiosos, ni el maestro, ni mucho menos yo había sonreído antes de que llegaras solo era kung fu y nada más, pero desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas es como si nos hubieras inyectado vitalidad a todos ahora los furiosos son más felices y unidos, shifu sonríe mas y gracias a ti nuestra relación a dado pasos ah mejor.

Flash back.

Habían pasado días desde la conversación de po y shifu en gongmen, el maestro había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo pensando como decirle a tigresa sus sentimientos y su arrepentimiento, mientras que los guerreros habían vuelto a su rutina.

Suena el gong.

Buenos días maestro_ respondiendo los cinco

Tigresa: po levántate.

Shifu: déjenlo dormir.

Todos se le quedan mirando con cara de **QUE!**

Tigresa: maestro se encuentra bien.

Shifu: si tigresa me siento perfectamente, solo que no veo la necesidad de despertar al guerrero dragón hoy, ya que les voy a dar el día libre.

Grulla/mono/mantis/víbora (pensamiento): **QUE BIEN!**

Shifu: Ahora se pueden retirar a desayunar.

Claro maestro_ respondiendo los cinco y retirándose.

Shifu: tigresa espera.

Tigresa: si maestro que necesita.

Shifu: quiero verte más tarde cuando anochezca en el salón de los héroes.

Tigresa: si maestro. (Pensamiento: que querrá el maestro ha estado muy raro desde que volvimos de gongmen).

El resto del día paso normal, con excepción de la desaparición de nuestro panda protagonista toda la mañana cosa que no paso de largo por nuestros héroes, en especial de la felina, después de pasar toda la tarde persiguiendo a po en busca de respuestas la noche se hizo rápida y llego la hora de reunirse con el maestro todos yacían dormidos por el día ajetreado que tuvieron (en especial cuatro de cinco furiosos que no pararon de acosar al pobre panda en busca de respuestas sin obtener ninguna).

Todos dormían plácida y profundamente en el palacio de jade, bueno todos menos tres sujetos que tenían algo que hacer esa noche.

Shifu se encontraba esperando a tigresa en el salón de los héroes, en posición de loto frente al estanque que refleja la imagen del dragón dorado en el que antiguamente reposaba el rollo del dragón, mientras tigresa salía de los cuarteles de los estudiantes para encontrarse con su maestro sin percatarse de otro ser que salía de los cuarteles con rumbo desconocido.

Tigresa: maestro (abriendo la puerta del salón de los héroes)

Shifu: espérame ahí tigresa (diciendo esto se para y se retira del estanque) vamos tigresa sígueme.

Tigresa: si maestro. (Diciendo esto ambos personajes se retiran con rumbo desconocido).

Caminaron durante un tiempo (mucho tiempo para ser exactos) hasta llegar a su destino la cueva del dragón y el estanque de lagrimas sagradas, shifu toma asiento en la cueva mientras tigresa se posicionaba al frente de él (con las mil y un preguntas encima) hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

Tigresa: maestro, ¿porque me trajo hasta aquí?

Shifu: tigresa. . . (Su voz se escuchaba sumamente rota el peso que llevaba y lo que iba a decir era demasiado fuerte para él) perdóname.(diciendo esto haciendo una reverencia a tigresa)

Tigresa: **MAESTRO! ! ! PORQUE?.** (Pero tigresa no pudo terminar de preguntar)

Shifu: por todo. . . sé que durante todos estos años desde que te adopte siendo una pequeña y bella cachorra nunca te eh demostrado afecto alguno o dicho lo que realmente siento por **TI **lo muy orgulloso que me siento de ser llamado tu maestro y mentor. De todos los alumnos que eh tenido a través de los años tu eres la que mas has estado a mi lado la más leal hacia. . . mi y aun así yo te falle **TE FALLE TIGRESA **de la manera más miserable y vil, por tratarte siempre como una alumna y no como lo que eras o. . . eres (ese eres sonó muy triste y melancólico) por nunca tener el valor de expresar lo mucho que significabas lo que aun significas para mí.

Pero la verdad es. . . que desde que te adopte incluso antes de adoptarte cuando vi como pudiste con mi entrenamiento para controlar tu fuerza me sentía muy orgulloso de ti. . . es un gran honor decirte alumna pero. . . sería un honor para mí aun mas grande que me permitieras llamarte. . . hija. . . y. . . tu. . . llamarme. . . padre (ya a este punto shifu no podía hablar estaba rompiendo en llanto sin poder ver la cara de su alumna no su hija por la pena y vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos)

Esas palabras que tigresa había esperado por mucho, mucho tiempo llegaron como un golpe fuerte a la coraza inquebrantable que había puesto entre sus sentimientos y ella misma y poco a poco se fue rompiendo hasta que no quedo nada más que todos sus sentimientos desbordados por todo su ser, era tanto lo impactada que estaba que no pudo ni sentir, ni evitar que se le salieran unas lagrimas por sus ojos.

Shifu: se que no merezco que me llames así, ni tu perdón pero. . . aun así lo lamento tanto. Pero todo fue por miedo por un miedo ciego de que te convirtieras en. . .

Tigresa: tai lung

Shifu: si, a él le di todo mi amor incondicional y le di demasiado al final las cosas acabaron mal y todo por mi culpa. Tigresa nunca pude expresarte lo mucho que te quería y te amaba por miedo a que te convirtieras en el o en alguien todavía peor ya que yo a ti te llegue a amar y a querer mucho más de lo que lo llegue a querer a él en su momento, tu llegaste a sanar en parte mi corazón y llenarlo de orgullo y amor pero ese miedo **ESE MALDITO MIEDO** me impedía decírtelo, pero quería que supieras que te veía y te veo como mi hija siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás, y quisiera que fuera así de ahora en adelante y para siempre

Tigresa no pudo evitarlo más y comenzó a llorar hasta no poder mas, trato de decir algo pero su voz estaba completamente rota no podía articular ni una palabra hasta que por fin pudo con mucho esfuerzo decir algo.

Tigresa: **TE. . . PERDONO. . . PADRE. **

Shifu no podía creerlo el que ya desde hace un buen rato había empezado a llorar, levanto el cuerpo y vio como su pequeña lloraba de felicidad por escuchar lo que desde hace mucho tiempo había esperado escuchar de la persona que consideraba su padre, como pudo se puso de pie y camino en dirección a tigresa y hizo algo que pensó que nunca haría abrazo a su pequeña tigresa, la maestra no podía creer lo que pasado y por reflejo también lo abrazo y empezó a descargar todos esos sentimientos reprimidos que tenia.

Shifu: **TIGRESA. . . PERDÓNAME**, no sabes cuánto te amo mi pequeña. . . **HIJA **(dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas llorando en el hombro de su amada "hijita")

Tigresa: **YO. . . TAMBIÉN. . . PADRE. **Yo también te **AMO.**

Shifu por fin por primera vez en su vida se sentía feliz y REALMENTE feliz casi tanto como libre. Después de todos esos años de ocultarle a Tigresa lo orgulloso que se sentía de tenerla como hija al fin se lo pudo decir, ambos estuvieron desahogándose toda la noche siendo su único testigo la luna llena de esa noche y una sombra grande y gorda al horizonte.

Fin del Flash back.

espero que les guste este capitulo por favor dejen sus review.


	6. capitulo 4

_**HOLA A TODOS MUCHO GUSTO (REALIZANDO UNA REVERENCIA) CON USTEDES SOY EL CREADOR DE ESTE FIC. ME PRESENTO FORMALMENTE SOY W.A.B WARRIOR BUENO DEJÉMONOS DE PRESENTACIONES Y VAMOS A LO QUE VINIMOS PRIMERO: ESTE CAPITULO LO HICE UN POCO DIFERENTE EN LA FORMA NARRATIVA A COMO LO E VENIDO HACIENDO EN MIS OTROS CAPÍTULOS (ESTO ES UN EXPERIMENTO POR FAVOR COMENTEN A VER QUE LES PARECE) BUENO EL RESTO DE LA INFORMACIÓN SE LAS DEJO AL FINAL Y CON USTEDES SIN MAS DEMORA EL CAPITULO 4.**_

CAPITULO 4.

(Oscuridad)

¿? : Déjate llevar. (Sonando eco)

¿?: Ah. . ., quien es?

¿?: Únete a mí. . .

¿?: QUIEN ERES.

¿?: Únete. . . a. . . mí. . . y. . . ella. . . no sufrirá. . . (resonando eco)

¿?: Quien eres? (gritando a todo pulmón). Que quieres? (eco)

¿?: **A TI** **GUERRERO DRAGÓN.**

¿?: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah (luz cegadora y sonido de imágenes transcurriendo).

Poooooooooooooo, porqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Po: tigresa (sonido de lagrimas cayendo), no no nooooooooo (lagrimas) amigos,. . . ti. . . ti. . . tigresa (con voz rota) no otra vez no, no no nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

¿?: Solo tú puedes cambiar su destino, únete a mi ja ja ja (sonrisa maligna).

Po: (aun llorando) **J.A.M.A.S**.

¿?:** SUS** **ALMAS SERAN MIAAAAAAAAAS.** (Apareciendo dos ojos rojos y unas garras negras gigantes).

Po: (aferrándose a tigresa) **NUNCA JAMÁS TE LA DARE JAMÁS ME OYES JAMAS** **GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRAAAA** (gruñido de po).

Po. . . po. . . pooooooooooo. . . (En la distancia).

¿?: Son míos **AHORA**. **WUAJAJA-WUAJAJAJA-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA **(risa maniática malévola).

Po: (aferrándose todavía más a tigresa) nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo.

Mientras. . .

El maestro shifu ya había bajado de la cueva del dragón y se dirigió al árbol de la sabiduría celestial donde decidido se puso a tocar su flauta (ya que sin la presencia de sus estudiantes podía relajarse) y estar en paz, después de eso se dirigió a dar un paseo en todos los alrededores del palacio de jade hasta por ultimo llegar a los cuarteles donde inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina a servirse un poco de té verde.

Shifu: ah, aunque no me gusta que mis estudiantes estén sin hacer nada es relajante estar solo para variar je je je (tomándose el te).

Pero un sonido lo sacaría de toda la tranquilidad que tenia.

¿?: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo.

Shifu: (dejando caer la tasa de te pero agarrándola con el bastón a tan solo unos cm del suelo) ah ese es. . .

Y salió corriendo en la dirección en la que escucho el ruido.

Shifu: ese era, no hay duda ese era po, pero que le habrá pasado, solo espero. . .

Prefirió guardar silencio pensando en lo peor, hasta que llego a la habitación donde yacía el guerrero dragón.

Shifu: (sonido de abrir una puerta) poooo, que te suced. . . (Cara pasmada)

Pero el maestro shifu quedo petrificado con lo que vio, no lo podía creer, el único movimiento que podía hacer en esos momentos era un tic en su ojo izquierdo, hasta que por fin pronuncio palabra.

Shifu: **QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE AQUÍ.**

Pero antes de contar que vio el maestro volvamos unos minutos/horas antes.

Tigresa todavía estaba en el cuarto terminando de recordar lo sucedido ese día con shifu:

Flash back.

Tigresa: maest. . . quiero decir padre, me gustaría preguntarte algo.

Shifu: dime hija

Tigresa: que te motivo a decirme todo esto hoy (tigresa pensaba en mil cosas en esos momentos pero la respuesta seria algo que nunca pensó que sería).

Shifu: bueno, en realidad todo fue gracias al guerrero dragón, el me conto y me dijo cosas en la ciudad de gongmen que me hicieron recapacitar y obtener el valor para decirte todo lo que significas para mí.

Tigresa: po. . . hizo eso.

Shifu: si quién lo diría ese panda grande y gordo que alguna vez odie con todas mis fuerza se convirtió en el rayo de esperanza que necesitaba, te aseguro que si alguien antes me hubiera dicho eso lo hubiera metido en chorh-gom sin pensarlo dos veces je je je

Fin del Flash back.

Tigresa estaba demasiado sumida en sus recuerdos que no noto cuando unas pequeñas lágrimas se le salieron por los ojos atravesando sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus bigotes.

Tigresa: ah? (pasando su pata en su rostro). Gracias (mirando a po) muchas gracias po. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah (bostezo)

Tigresa de forma inconsciente poso su cabeza en la gran panza de nuestro guerrero caído y así como si fuera una gran almohada quedo dormida encima de él.

(Sueño de tigresa)

Tigresa se encontraba en un lugar hermoso, fuera de la imaginación de cualquiera (así que no intenten imaginárselo XD) era un bosque lleno de vida con arboles altos y viejos y con un gran lago de agua pura y cristalina, tigresa paseaba la vista dirigiéndose al lago y por donde veía era todo como salido de un cuento fantástico la belleza que le rodeaba le parecía irreal pero a la vez la llenaba de una nostalgia una felicidad y una paz que solo se le comparaba a cuando ella se encontraba con su mejor amigo. . .

Tigresa: que hermoso. . . (Ruido) quien está ahí.

¿?: Tigresa (sonido en la distancia)

Tigresa: quien eres? (llegando al lago)

¿?: Es bueno volver a verte pequeña.

Tigresa sintió recorrer un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo al escuchar esa palabra solo había una persona en todo el mundo que la había llamado así y era. . .

Tigresa: ma. . . ma. . . maestro oogway. (Volteando hacia atrás).

Oogway: es bueno saber que aun no te has olvidado de este viejo anciano.

Tigresa: maestro (con los ojos abiertos de la impresión) como olvidarlo solo usted me llamo ah llamado de esa forma.

Oogway: tigresa no hay tiempo que perder tengo malas noticias que darles.

Tigresa: que cuales maestro?

Oogway: un gran y antiguo mal está detrás del valle y del guerrero dragón y no descansara hasta acabar con ambos.

Tigresa: pero maestro que mal como enfrentamos esto.

Oogway: perdóname pequeña por no darte más respuesta pero mi tiempo es corto, lo único que te aseguro es que debes cuidar a aquel que hace feliz a tu corazón ya que su vida peligrara.

Tigresa: hacer feliz a mi corazón? (sonrojándose).

Oogway: no te preocupes no estarán solos en esta pelea un viejo amigo llegara pronto al palacio a ayudaros, no olvides lo que te eh dicho pequeña tigresa. . .

Y tan rápido como apareció desapareció el maestro oogway en un mar de hojas de rosas.

Tigresa: maestro (todo volviéndose blanco)

(Fin del sueño).

Tigresa: (levantándose agitada) maestro. . .(jadeando)

Tigresa. . . (Susurro).

Tigresa: (erizándose los pelos, sonrojándose y volteando estilo robótico) po. . .

Para suerte de tigresa po todavía dormía pero se le hizo raro que la llamara en sueños, pero lo que le preocupo era la condición en que se encontraba estaba dejando salir lagrimas y su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor.

Tigresa: po despierta po po **POOOOO!, **vamos po despierta por favor que te pasa despierta.

Po: tigresa, no. . .otra vez. . . tu. . . no. . . ti. . .gresa. . . **NO JAMÁS** (balbuceaba y decía las palabras entre cortadas) **GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA A.**

El rugido de po (aun que no lo crean) tomo por sorpresa a tigresa haciendo que resbalara y callera encima de po (como cosa rara ¬¬ XD), al caer encima del guerrero dragón este por inercia agarro a la maestra en un abrazo (aun "durmiendo") haciendo que el sonrojo por parte de la felina se notara aun con su pelaje.

Tigresa: po. . . po. . . **PO! **(sonrojada muy, muy sonrojada)

Po: (abriendo los ojos) nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo.

Tigresa: po cálmate solo fue una pesadilla. (Aun sonrojada)

(Sonido de puerta abriéndose)

Shifu: poooo, que te suced. . .

Tigresa y po quedaron con la misma cara que el maestro shifu al verlo entrar (o peor), no sabían que decir y para colmo no solo po abrazaba a tigresa esta de algún modo también había abrazado a po.

(Y bueno hagan suma tigresa + po + sudor por parte igual + abrazos + acostados en la cama juntos = a problemas, grandes problemas)

Shifu: **QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE AQUÍ!.**

Tigresa/po: (levantándose) **MAESTRO**

(Silencio incomodo de 5 minutos)

Po: ma. . . ma. . . maestro shifu no. . . No es lo que piensa. (Pensamiento: aunque ni siquiera sé como llegue a esta situación y con. . . con. . .) (Sonrojándose dándose cuenta de la situación).

El maestro shifu estaba respirando hondo y aun con un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo, en esos momentos estaba utilizando toda la paz interior que podía para controlarse y no llegar a extremos mas allá de la imaginación posible contra del guerrero dragón.

Shifu: **Y BIEN QUE QUIERES QUE PIENSE CUANDO ENCUENTRO A. . . MI HIJA EN ESTA SITUACION!, PANDA! POR TU BIEN ESPERO QUE TENGAS ALGUNA BUENA RAZON PARA NO ENCERRARTE EN LA JAULA QUE HIZO MONO Y ENVIARTE HASTA EL FONDO MAS PROFUNDO DE LA PRISION DE CHORH-GOM.**

Tigresa: (pensamiento) este es el momento más vergonzoso que he tenido en toda mi vida y para empeorar no creo que po se halla dado cuenta de lo que pasa todavía.

Po: (pensamiento) que rayos pasa aquí como es que estoy en el salón de entrenamiento y después llego acá, tengo otra vez una pesadilla demoniaca y despierto. . . bueno . . . abrazando a la maestra tigresa a decir verdad creo que ella también me estaba. No no po este no es el momento para pensar en eso tengo que pensar que decirle a shifu.

Shifu: (pensamiento) espero que en verdad su respuesta me calme un poco a si no. . .

Po: vera maestro este lo que paso fue. . . (Pero fue interrumpido/salvado por tigresa)

Tigresa: vera maestro lo que paso fue que encontré a po desmayado en el salón de entrenamiento y lo traje hasta acá y lo deje acostado cuando me tropecé y caí encima de po, despertándolo accidentalmente con mis garras haciendo que gritara y creo que eso es lo que usted escucho. (Pensamiento: espero que crea esa mentira)

Po: si si eso maestro eso fue lo que debió haber pasado ya que yo me golpee fuerte mientras entrenaba y bueno lo que me despertó fue un golpe fuerte en el estomago además de unos punzones. (Pensamiento: espero que me crea)

Para suerte de los dos guerreros por primera vez en la historia po dijo algo tan seria y convencidamenté que a shifu no le quedo de otra que creerlo.

Shifu: (suspirando) está bien les creo, pero que no se vuelva a repetir **ENTENDIDO!**

Tigresa/po: **SI MAESTRO!**

Shifu: bueno, dejando este pequeño altercado de lado me pueden decir alguno de los dos que es de los demás alumnos.

Tigresa: maestro los demás quedaron en que iríamos todos a comer al restaurante del señor ping ya deben estar por llegar allá por lo visto, siendo la única que se quedaba en el templo me pidieron que les avisara a usted y a po.

Shifu: bien, vámonos entonces.

Tigresa/po: si maestro.

Po: (pensamiento) huy de la que nos salvamos.

Tigresa: (pensamiento) que incomodo.

Shifu: (pensamiento) mmm investigare esto a fondo se que ocultan algo alguno de esos dos.

Y así se dirigieron a bajar las escaleras para irse al restaurante del señor ping a encontrarse con el resto de los cinco, aunque por alguna razón la bajada se sintió que no iba a acabar nunca

Fin del capítulo 4.

_**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO (ESPERO CAYENDO UNA GOTA) BIEN A LO QUE VINIMOS TENGO LISTO MAS O MENOS EL SIGUIENTE O LOS SIGUIENTES DOS CAPÍTULOS UNO SE TRATA DE LO QUE HICIERON EL RESTO DE LOS 5 EN SU DÍA LIBRE LO QUE CONTENDRÍA ESCENAS GRULLAXVIVORA Y LO QUE PLANEAN MONO Y MANTIS EL OTRO ES BUENO UN DIA DE SOLO POXTIGRESA O MEJOR DICHO UN CAP SOLO PARA LOS TORTOLITOS (BUENO NO SOLO SOLOS LO QUE SE DICE SOLOS NO PERO SI JUNTOS) Y EL TERCERO UH QUE NO LES DIJE QUE HABÍA TERCERO BUENO ES QUE SE ME PASO JAJAJA BUENO Y EL TERCERO SERIA MAS ARCO PRINCIPAL OSEA PROFUNDIZAR MAS LA HISTORIA (QUE ESO SI ES SORPRESA) ASÍ QUE LES DEJO A USTEDES (LOS LECTORES) LO QUE QUIEREN VER EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO **_

_**ADIOSITO**_

_**ATTM: W.A.B WARRIOR**_


	7. capitulo 5

_**BUENAS DÉJENME PRESENTARME SOY EL GUARDIÁN DE LA OSCURIDAD W.A.B WARRIOR. (SONIDO DE MULTITUD), BUENO DISCULPEN LA DEMORA ESTE CAPITULO ESTUVO REALMENTE DIFÍCIL Y BUENO NO LES DARÉ DEMORA CON INTRODUCCIONES AQUÍ TIENEN EL CAPITULO 5 (DISCULPEN LO CORTO DEL CAPITULO TRATE DE HACERLO LA MAS LARGO POSIBLE)**_

En capítulos anteriores:

Mantis: oigan chicos porque no nos reunimos en restaurante del señor ping a comer allá en la tarde.

Mono/víbora/grulla: me parece una buena idea.

Grulla: pero quien le va avisar al maestro y a po

Todos se quedan mirando a tigresa.

Tigresa: que.

Víbora: tigresa ya que tú eres la única que se queda en el palacio, les puedes avisar a po y al maestro shifu de eso, te parece.

Tigresa: que opción tengo (con una cara de fastidio).

Víbora: bien tigresa, nos vemos después.

Mono/mantis: hasta luego, nos vemos después.

Grulla/víbora: adiós.

En lo que se dieron cuenta ya se habían ido todos y tigresa se había quedado un buen rato sola meditando. . .

Y ahora el capitulo número cinco de esta historia.

CAPITULO 5.

PRIMERA PARTE: VIBORA Y GRULLA.

Después de despedirse de tigresa y después de bajar y separarse de mono y mantis, grulla y víbora se dirigieron al bosque a las afueras del valle.

Grulla: oye víbora (sonrojado) se dé un lugar muy bueno para conseguir flores y además es el lugar donde voy a pintar algo que te parece si emh. . . (+ Sonrojado) si te emh cof cof.

Víbora: si que grulla, te encuentras bien.

Grulla: si, si estoy bien no te preocupes es solo un tos molesta que me dio ja ja ja (sonrisa falsa), bueno bien lo que te quería decir era que si no quieres que te lleve en mi espalda para llegar más rápido al lugar.

Víbora: está bien no le veo problema (pensamiento) que le pasara, está muy raro aunque si me lo pongo a pensar me gusta mucho cuando me lleva en su espalda jijijij. (Mostrando una peq. Sonrisa).

Al terminar su pequeña conversación los dos guerreros se fueron volando en dirección a la salida del valle sobrevolando parte del bosque hasta llegar a una parte que víbora no conocía.

Grulla: listo a partir de esta parte llegaremos a pie.

Víbora: porque

Grulla: porque es una sorpresa para ti linda.

Al decir esto hizo que la pequeña viborita se sonrojara hasta el punto de cambiar de color.

Grulla: (pensamiento): espera que acabo de decir.

Víbora: (pensamiento) no me lo imagine verdad me dijo linda.

Grulla: bueno víbora apurémonos o se nos hará tarde

Al terminar de decir esto grulla camino por delante de víbora para que no notara su cara roja al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y a la vez el no se daba cuenta que también la maestra se encontraba roja.

Grulla/víbora: (pensamiento) como me gustaría que sintiera lo mismo que yo siento.

Los guerreros caminaron por unos minutos cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que grulla se paró en seco en frente de una gran roca.

Grulla: bueno ya llegamos, que te parece?

Víbora: grulla, no veo nada solo una pared de montaña y algo de musgo muy crecido a mi parecer.

Grulla: ah eso crees tú, pero mira (quitando parte del musgo)

Víbora: ah?, Es un agujero!

Grulla: si lo suficiente como para que tu y mantis puedan pasar por ahí, si camino unos cuantos pasos hacia la izquierda habrá uno más grande por donde pasaría hasta po, bueno claro si mete esa panzona que tiene, tal vez pueda pasar por allá jejeje.

Víbora: **GRULLA NO SEAS TAN MALO.**

Grulla: vamos víbora solo era una pequeña broma, además tienes que aceptar que po no es que sea muy esbelto que digamos, sin contar que come por nosotros 5 mas el maestro.

Víbora: (suspiro) ah, está bien eso no te lo voy a negar jejeje

Grulla: bueno, no perdamos más tiempo cruza por ahí y te veo al otro lado te parece.

Víbora: está bien grulla pero si es alguna clase de broma te juro. . .

Grulla: vamos víbora por favor cuando te eh hecho bromas.

Víbora: quieres que las cuente.

Grulla: bueno cuantas te eh hecho yo solo sin que sea apuesta entre mono, mantis, po y yo.

Víbora: mmm. . .

Grulla: aaaaaah por lo más sagrado solo cruza sí, nos vemos allá. (Pensamiento): no debí haberle dicho eso T.T

En lo que se fue grulla a víbora no le quedo más opción que hacer (de mala gana) lo que le había pedido, mientras más se adentraba se hacía más oscuro. . .

Víbora: (pensamiento): huy quien se cree que es, para hablarme de esa manera sssssssssh (sonido de víbora enojada) y yo que pensaba que le gustada (tono cabizbajo) o tal vez le podría gustar (tono depresivo) aaahhh (suspiro), uh veo una luz al final del túnel (huy eso se escucho raro).

Mientras. . .

Grulla: no debí haberle dicho eso pero, si no nos apuramos se nos hará tarde. . . (P: lo único que espero es que le guste).

Grulla fue por la ("atajo") cueva del tamaño de po (un poco más grande) que menciono anteriormente, llego al lugar que era algo jamás visto y que la única forma de verlo/encontrarlo era por aire. El lugar desde fuera aparentaba ser una montaña normal pero en la cima de esta había un gran cráter (estilo volcán) no tan notorio, pero lo que impresionaba era lo que se encontraba dentro de la montaña, está básicamente estaba hueca y lo que tenia adentro era un inmenso bosque seguido de una llanura con algunos árboles frutales y en el centro rodeado hasta donde se podía ver de arboles de cerezos un gran lago de agua cristalina que en su centro justo se encontraba una pequeña isla con cuatro arboles diferentes.

Grulla: mejor me doy prisa antes de que salga víbora para llevarla rápido al centro.

En eso arranco a volar y justo cuando estaba llegando víbora salía.

Víbora: waaauuuu un bosque dentro de una montaña y se ve la luz del sol este lugar es bello.

Grulla: (llegando volando) y eso que no has visto nada amiga.

Víbora: a que te refieres esto de por sí es muy hermoso, ah espera me dijiste que me traerías a buscar flores y no veo ninguna y tampoco te vi traer nada con que pintar.

Grulla: si, si te llevare de inmediato solo tienes que subirse a mi espalda para llegar rápido ya creo que perdimos tal vez una u hora y media aquí.

Víbora: muy bien.

Y dicho y hecho apenas que víbora se monto.

Grulla: agárrate fuerte que va hacer un viaje rápido.

Víbora:** ESPERA QUE! ! !**

Víbora no termino de hablar cuando grulla emprendió vuelo rápido y muy alto.

Grulla: espero que estés viendo esto, no es algo que veas muy de seguido jejeje.

Víbora empieza a abrir los ojos y no puede creer lo que ve es una vista realmente hermosa algo bello de ver (y mucho más desde el cielo).

Víbora: esto es hermoso, es un lugar muy bello grulla.

Grulla: si pero no tan bella como tú.

Víbora: eh, espera que dijiste. (p: espero no haberlo imaginado)

Grulla: ah yo decía ah esto eeehm (p: espera lo dije en voz alta juro que lo había pensado) que. . . tú tienes razón es una bella vista. (p: espero que me crea)

Víbora: ah ya si es una vista hermosa. (Tono decaído) (p: uh creo que lo habré imaginado)

Aunque el comentario de grulla la desanimo un poco, eso no quiso decir que no aprovecharía la oportunidad y poso su cabeza en el plumaje de grulla cosa que hizo que el mismo se sonrojara hasta más no poder. Durante un largo rato dieron vueltas con la brisa de la montaña hasta aterrizar al pie del lago.

Grulla: listo ya llegamos, uh víbora (abriendo los ojos) no me digas que te quedaste. . .

Y efectivamente sin quererlo víbora se quedo dormida aferrada a él, aunque como pudo logro que víbora lo soltara (cayendo una gota eso tuvo que ser difícil) y la deposito junto a la sombra de uno de los arboles de cerezo y encima de un montón de sus hojas que junto para ella.

Grulla: listo aaah(suspiro) bueno esto no es lo que tenía en mente pero aun así (sonrisa).

El tiempo paso hasta que por fin víbora despertó ya había pasado una hora desde entonces.

Víbora: uh que paso, me quede dormida (sonido de hojas) ah espera donde estoy. Uh? Qué es eso ah! (Sonido de serpenteo) esto es. . . un pergamino y mucha fruta?

Víbora agarro una fruta y al terminar de comérsela tomo el pergamino y lo extendió.

Víbora: es. . . esto. . . es (abriendo los ojos hasta más no poder y sonrojándose hasta el punto de convertirse en una serpiente roja XD)

(Sonido de aleteo).

Víbora: aaaah ! ! ! gru. . . gru. . . gru. . . **GRULLA! ! !**

Grulla: veo que despertaste uh? (mirando el pergamino). Veo tambien que ya viste lo que te deje espero que te guste y también espero que no te haya molestado que lo hubiera hecho mientras dormías (guiñándole un ojo)

Víbora: no, no. . . no me molesta en lo absoluto jejeje (sonrisa falsa + sonrojo).

(nota del autor: para los que se pregunten qué era lo que había en el pergamino es una imagen de víbora enrollada entre los pétalos de cerezo a la sombra/pie del mismo mientras llovían pétalos del mismo con fondo hacia el lago.)

Grulla: que bien, espero que lo conserves bien ya que es un regalo que para t. . .

Pero para sorpresa del joven grulla, la pequeña viborita no lo dejo terminar ni la frase cuando de un salto se enrollo en su cuerpo para quedar cara a cara.

Víbora: gracias esto es lo más lindo que alguien me ah dado.

Grulla: yo. . . yo. . . yo. . . no hay problema este yo. . . yo. . . eeem.

Víbora: si, grulla. (Diciéndolo con unos ojos de cachorrito/a enamorada).

Los dos se quedaron estáticos en esa posición durante unos minutos mirando los ojos del otro con un profundo amor, que ninguno podía negar lo que sentía mutuamente en ese momento, los dos perdidos en los ojos del otro inconscientemente se movían sin notarlo tanto así que termino grulla sosteniendo a víbora con sus alas mientras ella se mantenía amarrada a la cintura de grulla con su cola.

(Poco a poco empezaron a desatar esos deseos intensos, huy que! ! ! me equivoque de dialogo disculpen:-P jijijijiji)

Poco a poco grulla y víbora empezaron a acercar sus rostros hasta sellar ese mágico momento romántico en un beso apasionado que duro hasta que sus cuerpos le permitían seguir.

Grulla: (jadeo) víbora había algo que te quería decir desde hace mucho tiempo y era que **_YO TE AMO_**, desde el primer momento que te vi en el palacio de jade siempre me gustaste pero nunca halle la forma de decírtelo (jadeo)

Víbora: (jadeo-jadeo) grulla (jadeo). (Poniendo ojitos de novia muy, muy, **_MUY ENAMORADA_**)

Y en lo que termino de decir el nombre de su amado ella lo volvió a besarlo incluso más apasionadamente que antes duraron hasta que la falta de aire se hizo necesaria cosa que ambos no querían, hubieran deseado permanecer así por siempre pero. . .

Víbora: (jadeo x 4) t… t. . . Te a. . . am. . . (Tomando un respiro) **_GRULLA YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!. _**(Gritándolo a pulmón abierto).

En ese momento a grulla le brillaron los ojos a más no poder al igual que a la maestra, ambos estaban sudados por la situación y les costaba respirar (sin contar que estaban más rojos que bueno. . . me quedé sin comparaciones). Continuaron besándose sellando así su amor mutuo es ese valle oculto para todos excepto los dos enamorados.

Después de un buen rato. . .

Grulla: ya es hora de irnos llevas todo lo necesario.

Víbora: claro, pero recuerda lo que acordamos no se lo diremos a nadie hasta que estemos los dos listos te parece.

Grulla: claro. . . amor jijijijijiji.

Víbora: bueno, vámonos mi amado grulla es hora, aunque me gustaría que esta tarde nunca termine. . . (Suspiro)

Grulla: bueno si queremos llegar antes de que se preocupen debimos haber salido **YA!**

Y diciendo esto salieron volando rumbo al palacio de jade solo con una cosa en mente a demás de su amor correspondido aunque sin saber que ambos pensaban en lo mismo.

Grulla/Víbora: (pensamiento) **GRACIAS. . . PO.**

SEGUNDA PARTE: MONO Y MANTIS.

Era cerca de media hora que habían almorzado y bajado al pueblo. . .

Mantis: y bien mono cuando se supone que debemos buscar eso.

Mono: se supone que lo recogeríamos como antes del anochecer amigo así que tenemos unas cuantas horas de diversión que quieres hacer primero.

Mantis: que tal un festival de bromas entre nosotros el que se haga más bromas antes de la hora de ir a buscar los paquetes será coronado rey de las bromas y además el perdedor deberá hacer mmm que tal lo que pida el ganador.

Mono: eso me parece un buen trato prepárate para perder jijijijij.

Mantis: bueno creo que ya tengo ventaja jajajajaja mira para abajo.

Mono al mirar vio que mantis le quito el cinturón del pantalón antes de que se diera cuenta y ya estaban a punto de caérseles.

Mantis: jajajajajaja bueno es momento que me valla.

Mono: oye regresa aquí pequeña plaga grrrrrrr.

Para suerte de mono estaba cerca de un vendedor de cinturones (que suerte no creen).

(Sonido de amarrar algo)

Mono: (enfadado) bueno si así quieres jugar dos podemos jugar lo mismo.

Y así fue mono y mantis hacían broma a todo pobre que se le cruzara enfrente, claro comparadas a las que se hacían mutuamente eso no parecía tan ofensivo, ya había pasado el tiempo y llevaban la misma cantidad de aldeanos y tenían un empate de veinte y tres bromas cada uno.

Aldeanos: 20 - Mutuos: 23 – tiempo: desconocido.

Mono había hecho su famosa broma de las cascaras de banana a veinte aldeanos, mientras que mantis no se había contenido entre baldes de agua y pantalones abajo entre otras, llevaba 20 aunque las bromas que se hacían entre si eran mil veces peor, parecía más una batalla a muerte que una competición y por eso los habitantes del valle habían pasado de sus bromas querían ver quien ganaba de los dos.

Mono: ríndete mantis jejejeje siempre eh sido mejor que tú en bromas.

Mantis: ni lo sueñes soy más rápido que tú en todo momento y mis bromas son mejores.

Mono/mantis: (vena saliendo de la frente) **RINDETE AHORA O TE ARREPENTIRAS.**

Los aldeanos llevaban tiempo viendo eso, desde que terminaron con los pobres 20, empezaron consigo mismos y ya llevaban 23 asaltos por lo que pactaron llegar a los 25 y aun no había ganador hasta entonces.

Mono: bien mantis ya llevamos tiempo en esto y ya se nos acaba el día hagamos una tregua por el momento y vamos a buscar eso te parece.

Mantis: una tregua mmm. . . ok tregua pero creo que tendremos que hacer algo para romper este empate.

Mono: estaba pensando lo mismo y que te parece si mejor hacemos un reto pero eso lo decidiremos en el templo ahora hay que buscar eso y llevarlo al restaurante del sr. Ping antes que lleguen los demás.

Mantis: ok, entonces vamos.

En lo que por fin habían dado alto al fuego, se retiraron rápidamente a una pequeña casa cercana a la salida del valle.

(Sonido de puerta abriéndose) + (Sonido de campanas sonar)

Dentro de la casa se encontraba unos conejitos, unas viejas cabras entre otros clientes del local que necesitaban enviar un paquete, detrás del mostrador se encontraba atendiendo un cerdo junto con unas cabras de ayudantes.

Mono/mantis: que hay zen.

Zen: maestros mono y mantis a que debo el honor de su visita.

Mono: ya sabes a que vinimos zen no te hagas el desatendido.

Zen: ok está bien ya se los traigo, por cierto les puedo pedir un favor.

Mantis: claro amigo lo que quieras.

Zen: acompáñenme a la parte de atrás.

(Una caminata después).

Zen: maestros han llegado además del paquete que le pidieron a tang el vendedor de juguetes y esas cosas, unos paquetes para el palacio de jade.

Mono: y porque nos dices esto.

Zen: es que lo que pasa es que tengo mucho trabajo y además voy de viaje en estos días y les iba a pedir si no es mucha molestia que llevaran los paquetes hasta allá arriba.

Mantis: bueno pero de cuantos estamos hablando.

Zen: bueno. . . dos cajas para el guerrero dragón con respectivas cartas, una caja para el maestro shifu con una carta, una carta para el maestro grulla, una caja para la maestra víbora y una caja con una carta para la maestra tigresa.

Mono/mantis: **QUE!**

Zen: si les parece mucho no importa tampoco es. . .

Mono: no, no es eso lo que nos impresiono.

Mantis: si, es que el hecho de que tigresa recibió algo nos tomo por sorpresa, en todos estos años creo que ella ha sido la única en no recibir un paquete desde que podemos recordar.

Zen: bueno yo no estaría de acuerdo, soy el encargado de recibir y distribuir cartas y paquetes en el valle de la paz desde que tengo memoria y creo recordar que ella recibía invitaciones para torneos o esas cosas, lo recuerdo bien porque es raro que suba al palacio a llevar cartas directamente.

Mono: bueno puede que sea eso no le daremos mayor importancia de todos modos tenemos cosas que hacer.

Mantis: claro mejor llevamos estos paquetes a donde el señor ping y después les decimos a los demás que se los lleven.

Mono: si pero rápido ya esta anocheciendo y aun falta que le hagamos ese favor a po.

Mantis: claro, nos vemos zen.

Zen: adiós maestros.

(En el restaurante del señor ping)

Mono: mantis asómate a ver si no hay nadie, para hablar con el papa de po.

Mantis: claro.

Mantis fue a revisar y gracias a oogway la suerte les sonreía como cosa rara, no había nadie en el restaurante solo el señor ping.

Mantis: está despejado.

Mono: ok. (Entrando) hola señor ping.

Sr ping: hola maestros como están que se les ofrece un par de mis ricos fideos.

Mantis: no por el momento, tal vez mas tarde venimos a que nos haga un favor.

Sr ping: favor. . . yo, claro en que les puedo ayudar.

Mono: vera nos pidieron el favor de llevar unas cosas al palacio pero como se supone que tendríamos que reunirnos más tarde para comer aquí pensamos que las podríamos dejar aquí mientras tanto.

Sr ping: no digan más claro pueden dejar eso en el cuarto de po.

Mantis: claro muchas gracias.

Sr ping: no hay de qué.

(Una movida de cajas más tarde)

Mono: listo, acabamos

Mantis: hey, no puedo creer que tuviéramos que hacerlo caja por caja.

Mono: ah olvídalo, pero enserio cada vez que vengo me impresiona la cantidad de cosas que tiene po de nosotros.

Mantis: si, aunque más de unos que de otros. (Mirada picara)

Mono: a que te refieres.

Mantis: no lo notas, si hay cosas de los cinco furioso pero no te fijas que hay más de uno o mejor dicho una en particular.

Mono: bueno si es cierto, pero eso no tiene nada que ver si lo miramos que de los 5 ella es la más "furiosa" y técnicamente la líder es normal que allá más cosas con ella que con el resto.

Mantis: aja si claro, entonces explícame que es esto. (Recogiendo un papel debajo de la cama).

Mono: (abriendo los ojos de par en par) oye esa es. . .

Mantis: si exacto. . .

Mono: aaaaaah(abriendo la boca estilo grulla) (prendiéndosele un foco) oye espera un minuto, no creo que po sepa dibujar tan bien como para esto.

Mantis: creo que tienes razón solo pude ser una solo persona.

Mono: claro, llevémonoslo será divertido ver sus caras cuando sepan que lo tenemos con nosotros.

Mantis: claro y no creo que sea el único, aquí parece que hay más. (Metiéndose debajo de la cama) (Sonido de mover cosas) uh?, hey mono mira esto. (Saliendo con un rollo en vuelto). Estaba bajo una tabla suelta, debe ser muy especial para que lo hayan escondido tanto.

Mono: déjame ver (alzando el rollo y abriéndolo).

Mono/mantis: (abriendo los ojos y la boca hasta más no poder) **NO PUEDE SER!**

Mantis: mejor vámonos y llevémonos esos dos dibujos.

Mono: claro y rápido que aun tenemos que ir a hacerle ese favor a po.

(Abajo en el restaurante)

Sr ping: listo muchachos acomodaron todo.

Mantis: claro sr ping volveremos después.

Mono: si adiós que se nos hace tarde.

Sr ping: claro bien adiós. (Pensamiento: cuál será el apuro)

Al salir del restaurante mono emprendió carrera junto a mantis con rumbo desconocido.

(En alguna parte del valle de la paz)

Mono: es aquí.

Mantis: seguro?

Mono bueno según la indicaciones de po sí.

(Entrando en el lugar)

Mono: buenas. . .

¿?: Buenas, en que les puedo ofrecer.

Mantis: venimos de parte del guerrero dragón, nos envió a buscar un paquete para él.

¿?: O claro, denme un segundo jovencitos.

Mono: (susurrando) no crees que esa vieja cabra se te hace familiar.

Mantis: no para nada, además no hay tiempo para eso debemos subir al templo y bajar sin que nos vea tigresa o el maestro.

Vieja cabra: aquí tienen jóvenes.

Mono/mantis: gracias.

En lo que terminaron de despedirse salieron "volando" ambos maestros del lugar hacia el templo.

(Más tarde en el templo de jade)

Mono: enserio era necesario venir escalando.

Mantis: si no quieres que tigresa nos vea venir **SI **ahora deja de quejarte que ya llegamos.

Mono: mejor calla y mira son tigresa, po y el maestro ya van bajando las escaleras.

Mantis: es mi idea o tigresa va más depresiva de lo usual.

Mono: no creo, pero mira a po va más pálido de lo normal, creo que el castigo del maestro debió dejarlo muy mal.

Mantis: bueno eso nos da algo de tiempo, dejemos esto en la habitación de po y preparemos nuestra sorpresa para todos.

Mono: ok.

Después de dejar el paquete en la habitación de po, mono y mantis se prepararon para realizarle una broma a sus compañeros. . . después de terminar se dirigieron rumbo al valle por otro camino por el cual no vieran a mono bajar del templo.

Después de una bajada algo complicada ambos maestros se dirigieron a reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros y maestros en el lugar acordado, preparándose para lo que sería la noche más agitada del templo de jade. . .

TERCERA PARTE: REUNION.

Ya se ocultaba el sol en el valle de la paz, dejando ver un valle bellamente iluminado por las luces prendidas de las casas, ya era hora de comer y como siempre el restaurante del señor ping estaba a reventar. . .

(Sonido de aleteo)

Grulla: ya llegamos por fin.

Víbora: si, el regreso se hizo más largo de lo que pensé.

Grulla: si bueno, aun volando la distancia que recorrimos era bastante, pareciera que la tarde nos alcanzo para todo, espero que los demás hayan tenido un buen descanso también.

Víbora: si pero creo, que esperaremos demasiado para comer algo, solo mira.

Grulla: uh? si ya veo, el sr ping tiene clientela completa, uh! mira son el maestro po y tigresa, vamos allá.

Mientras que terminando de bajar las escaleras, los tres individuos habían mantenido silencio todo el camino de bajada, un silencio incomodo combinado con una tensión en el aire que los rodeaba haciendo parecer un entierro algo muy alegre. (Si lose mala comparación pero se me acabaron las comparaciones hace un buen tiempo), hubieran seguido así hasta llegar a su destino por no ser el comentario de cierto panda que hizo que sus acompañantes por fin salieran tanto de sus pensamientos como en el trance que llevaban.

Po: uh?! Miren son víbora y grulla!

Tigresa/Shifu: uh!

(Descendiendo al final de las escaleras) + (Terminando de bajar las escaleras).

Grulla/Víbora: maestro.

Shifu: grulla, víbora es bueno verlos como les fue en su tarde libre.

Grulla/Víbora: bien maestro le estamos muy agradecido.

Shifu: muy bien (diciendo esto se adelanto para dejar a sus cuatro alumnos hablar a solas).

En eso los cuatro empezaron a caminar detrás de shifu de dos en dos, grulla con po, víbora con tigresa.

Po: hey que trajeron ahí. (Señalando el saco que traía grulla)

Grulla: ah! eso solo algunas flores de víbora y algunos dibujos que hice y que hay de ti como te fue con el castigo del maestro no fue tan severo o si.

Po: eh. . . no . . . más o menos, lo que si te digo que fue agotador. . .

Mientras ellos se pusieron hablar las chicas no se quedaron atrás.

Víbora: y cuéntame tigresa como estuvo tu tarde.

Tigresa con solo recordar el día de hoy un leve rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas, aunque gracias a su pelaje víbora no pudo notarlo.

Tigresa: (sonrojada) eh. . . bien, tranquilo no hay mucho que contar solo meditación.

Aunque el rubor no se note su tono de voz parecía diferente al usual cosa que no paso desapercibida por la única chica (aparte de) y mejor amiga de la maestra tigresa, aunque quiso preguntar lo dejo pasar por el momento ya que habría tiempo para hablar más tarde. (O eso creía ella).

Siguieron caminando hasta que al faltar una cuadra para llegar al restaurante del señor ping, se les unieran mono y mantis juntándose de inmediato a grulla y po, y enseguida a ponerse a conversar, hasta por fin llegar al restaurante del sr. Ping, con lo que no contaba ninguno era que el señor ping los estuviera esperando en la entrada.

Sr. Ping: hola maestros y hola hijo.

Po: papa que haces aquí afuera.

Sr. Ping: los estaba esperando.

Todos: **QUE!**

Sr. Ping: si como escucharon me imagine que vendrían pronto cuando vi a una grulla blanca volar encima de mi restaurante.

Po: pero papa como supiste aun así que veníamos nadie se tomo la molestia de decírtelo.

Sr. Ping: bueno en eso te equivocas hijo, mono y mantis vinieron temprano y me pusieron sobre aviso y así supe y les guarde una mesa a ustedes.

Víbora: esperen!, donde está el maestro.

Sr. Ping: no se preocupen por él, me dijo que ustedes comieran y después los vería luego.

Todos ingresaron y se sentaron en la mesa que les indico el sr. Ping, sentándose en este orden mono/mantis, grulla/víbora, po/tigresa (a muy pesar de ambos).

Sr. Ping: y bien que van a ordenar.

Po: seis sopas de ingrediente secreto, tres canastas de pan de frijol, (viendo de reojo a tigresa), un plato de tofu y seis tazas de té verde.

Sr. Ping: está bien lo tendré listo en un momento, hijo no que me quieres ayudar un momento en la cocina.

Po: claro papa no te preocupes.

Es eso se fueron los dos a la cocina juntos.

Sr. Ping: po, este. . . empieza tú yo vendré en un momento voy a la parte de atrás, que se me olvido algo.

Po: ok pa.

En lo que lo que po se volvió, el Sr. Ping ya se había ido, por otro lado en el fondo de la casa.

Sr. Ping: disculpe hacerlo esperar shifu.

Shifu: no se preocupe señor ping que le parece si me trae una sopa de ingrediente secreto, un plato de tofu, un pan de frijol y un té verde.

Sr. Ping: claro y ya sabe después de que me desocupe tenemos algo pendiente.

Shifu: (frunciendo el entre seño y mostrando una sonrisa macabra) claro que no se me olvida, ah antes que se valla hágame un favor.

Sr. Ping: claro shifu.

Después de un rato volvió a la cocina y le pidió a po que le ayudara con el resto de la clientela, mientras que los 5 en su mesa. . .

Mono: aaaaaaah que hambre. . .

Mantis: secundo la moción.

Grulla: tercero.

Víbora: (cara de pocos amigos) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy yyyyya.

Mono/mantis/grulla: auch. (Viendo estrellas)

Mono: porque fue eso. (Sobándose la nuca)

Mantis: si, espero que tengas una buena razón para casi matarnos de un latigazo.

Víbora: (ojos muy enojados) si, si la tengo, deberían mostrar más modales no se les olvide que fuimos los últimos en llegar no esperen que seamos los primeros solo porque el restaurante sea del papa de po o porque seamos los 5. **ENTENDIERON! **(Ojos en llamas)**, **ahora muestren modales y esperen.

Mono/mantis/grulla: **SI SEÑORA!**

Víbora: **SEÑORITA!**

(Cayéndose de la silla/mesa).

Mono/mantis/grulla: **SI SEÑORITA VIBORA!**

Aunque no lo parezca esa escena que montaron había aliviado un poco la tensión en tigresa, bueno. . . eso y el hecho de que el camarero del dragón estaba realizando maromas para servir y despachar a los clientes del restaurante.

El tiempo paso y el restaurante ya casi estaba vacío solo faltaban una parejas que pronto se irían a lo suyo, y mientras en la mesa de los cinco, para que no tuvieran tanta hambre po les llevo dos bandejas de pan de frijol y un plato de tofu (obviamente ya saben para quien), aunque las ordenes de los cinco no habían estado listas, todos incluyendo a la mas furiosa de los cinco presentes se había entretenido po razón (claro tratando de no reírse o notársele una sonrisa), ya fuera por las peleas entre mono y mantis o cuando víbora les escarmentaba o los intentos acrobáticos de po al tratar de servirle a los comensales, hasta que. . .

Mantis: (susurrando) oye mono, aun tienes una cascara de plátano.

Mono: claro siempre llevo una por si acaso, porque?.

Mantis: mira (mirando a po).

Mono: ok ya entendí. (Tirando la cascara al suelo).

Grulla: yo les apuesto a los dos que no se cae.

Mono/mantis: aceptamos.

En eso po les traía la comida a los 5, por fin ya después de mucho. Por suerte para todos (en especial grulla) po no callo con la cascara de plátano y repartió la comida de todos (sopa + pan + tofu), en la segunda venida trajo los te de todos, solo que. . .

Po: ya vuelvo amigos creo que falto mi plato de fideos.

Víbora: (sonrisa) no hay prisa po, te esperamos (golpeando a mono, mantis y grulla).

Mono: claro amigo no te preocupes te esperamos. (Sobándose)

Grulla/mantis: si cierto.

Po: está bien pero no empiecen sin mí.

Po iba a salir en busca del plato cuando. . .

Sr. Ping: no te preocupes hijo quédate ahí ya yo te lo llevo.

Po: está bien pa.

(Una sopa después).

Sr. Ping: listo hijo, muchas gracias por tu ayuda (dando un abrazo) y disculpen la tardanza maestros. (Posando su mirada a algo)

Los cinco furiosos: no se preocupe.

Sr. Ping: bueno que esperan que se les va a enfriar **A COMER!**.

Todos: **GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA!**

Pasaron un buen rato comiendo, riéndose de las ocurrencias del guerrero dragón, una que otra pelea de mantis/mono vs víbora y mirando quien podía comer más, aunque como siempre po les gano a todos, después de eso…

Mono: no puedo comer mas (burp. . .) disculpen.

Mantis: yo. . . tampoco. . . quede. . . satisfecho (burp. . . x 2) je creo que te gane mono.

Grulla: ja ja muy gracioso los dos deberían tener más modales con l. . . (Burp) jejeje disculpen (cara de avergonzado).

Po: jaja muy buenos amigos pero. . . (**BURP X 4**) creo que yo les gane a todos jejeje (mirada asesina de tigresa y víbora) ah. . . uh. . . bueno. . . este (sudando frió), hey mono porque no me ayudas a llevar esto a la cocina. (Recogiendo platos).

Mono: claro, amigo porque no solo déjame pararaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (Sonido de caída).

Po: auch (imaginen la cara que puso cuando mando a tai lung contra la pared).

Mantis/grulla/víbora: auch. . . jajajajajajaajajaja.

Mono: alguien anoto la matricula de ese. . . (Cayendo otra vez).

Mantis: ja quien lo diría, mono cayó en su misma trampa (sentando a mono)

Grulla: si, por lo visto les cayó el karma encima. (Levantando la cascara de plátano)

Mantis: si es. . . espera dijiste les. . . (Cayéndole encima un plato de fideos)

Po: ups. Disculpa mantis, es difícil mantener en equilibrio de todos estos platos.

Mantis: (enojado) no te preocupes po, los accidentes ocurren.

Po: si, jajaja

Tigresa: oye po yo te ayudo con eso.

Po: no te preocupes tigresa ya lo teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeego (sonido de golpe).

En lo que po se caía, tigresa junto a víbora lograron atrapar todo antes de que cayera al suelo, mientras que nuestro guerrero dragón cayo de espalda. . .

Mantis: auxilio. . .

Mono: po quítate de encima. (despertándose)

Grulla: vamos, po acabamos de gulp. . . comer levántate rápido que creo que no puedo respirar. . .

Po: (sonrisa mental) lo siento muchos amigos, se encuentra bien.

Mantis: claro, lo estaría si no me hubiera caído un mono, una grulla y un panda de 400 kilogramos encima. . .

Mientras ellos, se trataban de parar las chicas (ambas) no pudieron resistir ver el espectáculo montado por po y se terminaron riendo (**AMBAS!**) . . .

Mantis/Grulla/Mono: (escalofrió). . .

Mono: estoy soñando o me parece que tigresa se está riendo.

Mantis: (montado en su hombro) no son ideas tuyas, si se está riendo.

Grulla: creo que es la primera vez que la veo reír de verdad, tú qué piensas po. . . po? (pasándola el ala por la cara).

Po había quedado estático al ver a su "felina" favorita reír de esa manera por primera vez. (Aunque eso no duraría mucho).

Po: auch. . . oigan quien fue. . .

Cuando po se recupero noto que todos lo estaban mirando (incluido tigresa un poco sonrojada).

Po: oigan que les pasa que tengo algo en la cara o que. . .

Víbora: po, te quedaste paralizado de pie por cinco minutos que paso estas bien. .

Po: eh. . .uh, si estoy bien no se preocupen es solo que ah. . . eh, el golpe si el golpe que me di, me dejo un algo aturdido eso es todo. . . jejeje (sonrisa extremadamente falsa).

Los 5: (pensamiento) no sabe mentir. . .

Mono: ah. . . ok po no hay problema. . .

En eso llego el señor ping (salvando a su hijo de un interrogatorio) informándoles a todos que el maestro shifu les había dado permiso de hacer lo que quisieran esa noche (para sorpresa de todos), y que se verían en el restaurante dentro de dos horas máximo, después de esa noticia cada uno de los furiosos y el guerrero dragón (aun con dudas todos), decidieron hacer caso al rato libre que su maestro les había dado. . .

Mono y mantis decidieron quedarse en el restaurante pidiendo prestado el juego de damas del señor ping, por su parte grulla y víbora decidieron dar unas vueltas alrededor del pueblo tanto a "pie" como volando, pensando en que sería una buena forma de matar el tiempo y de hablar de lo extraña que fue esa comida. . .

Mientras que el guerrero dragón y la maestra tigresa decidieron acompañarse mutuamente dirigiéndose a un destino desconocido. . .

(Sonido de fondo Peach Tree of Wisdom Hans Zimmer (Kung Fu Panda Soundtrack))

(Mientras que en la parte trasera del restaurante del señor ping).

Sr. Ping: me impresiona que me allá pedido que les dijera eso a sus alumnos shifu.

Shifu: preferí que se relajaran un rato esta noche, ya que mañana va hacer un día muy complicado.

Sr. Ping: tiene que ver con esa carta que recibió no es así.

Shifu: si, al parecer el consejo de maestros se reunirá en gongmen y me tocara partir mañana a la reunión aunque. . .

Sr. Ping: eso no es todo, verdad?

Shifu: no es ni lo principal. (Mirando la caja a su lado).

Sr. Ping: se que usted le tiene confianza a los 5 como si fueran sus hijos, igual como yo tengo la confianza en po. . . (Sonido de golpe a madera).

Shifu: ahora que me acuerdo no le agradecí por entregarme esto. (Sonido de golpe a madera).

Sr. Ping: supuse que era importante, después de todo tiene el sello del fuego de gongmen y el sello imperial de la ciudad prohibida. Me pareció raro que no lo hayan notado sus alumnos. (Sonido de golpe a madera).

Shifu: si (suspiro) (decaído) (Sonido de golpe a madera).

Sr. Ping: sabe que, dejemos de hablar y aprovechemos este juego de mahjong y hagamos de cuenta que solo somos dos viejos jugando sin preocupaciones, ya nos preocuparemos de lo malo mañana, le parece. . .

Shifu: (sonriendo) está bien, es su turno. . .

Sr. Ping/Shifu: jajajajajajajaajaja.

Fin del capítulo 5.

_**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO, ALGUNA QUEJA/RECOMENDACIÓN DEJEN SUS REVIEWS QUE ESTARÉ PENDIENTE. . .**_

_**NOTA: SE LES INFORMA O TODOS LOS QUE DESEEN COMPARTIR OPINIONES, DUDAS, PREGUNTAS. . . ETC. SE AH CREADO UN FORO PARA TODOS AQUELLO AMANTES DE KUNG FU PANDA AQUÍ SE LES DEJA EL LINK: myforums/WHITHE-AND-BLACK-WARRIOR/4205154/ EL FORO ES LIBRE CON TEMAS A DEBATIR SE LES INVITA NUEVAMENTE A PARTICIPAR EN EL. . .**_

**_ATTM: EL GUARDIÁN DE LA OSCURIDAD W.A.B WARRIOR._**

**_AGRADECIMIENTOS: AL MAESTRO MANTIS, LORD WOLF, MEGANECROS, DAVIDMACGILL96, SHANYA AND TY REX, PURR AND ,MEOW. . . , WOOD3H3ART, ALI GONZHEIMER. . . ENTRE MUCHOS OTROS QUE SI ME LOS PONGO A NOMBRAR A TODOS NUNCA ACABO GRACIAS POR EL APOYO. . ._**

**_RESPUESTA: YAELITAWOLF SE COMO TE SIENTES T.T YA QUE A MI AVECES ME TOCA IR A CYBERS A LEER FICS, Y ME TOCA AGUANTARME LAS GANAS DE REIR (AUNQUE AVECES LAS GANAS ME GANAN Y DESPUÉS. . .)_**

**_BIEN. . . AHORA LA PREGUNTA DE LA SEMANA. . ._**

**_¿QUE CREEN USTEDES QUE HAY EN LA CAJA MISTERIOSA QUEMANDO A BUSCAR PO A MONO Y MANTIS? _**

**_EL QUE ADIVINE RECIBE. . . (HUY SE ME OLVIDO EL PREMIO) AH BUENO YA PENSARE EN ALGO JEJEJEJE._**

**_SE DESPIDE REALIZANDO UNA REVERENCIA EL GUARDIAN DE LA OSCURIDAD W.A.B WARRIOR._**

**_PSD: DISCULPEN OTRA VES LO CORTO DEL CAP._**


	8. cap extra

_**buenas a todos, me hubiera gustado ver mas reviews del capitulo 5 pero no pude con la tentación de subir este capitulo extra que debería haber venido con el cap 5 pero lo corte para dar suspenso dramático (muchedumbre enfurecida) este capitulo tiene nombre y se llama preludio espero que les guste este es un abre boca de lo que viene en los capítulos siguientes. . . espero que lo disfruten.**_

CAPITULO 5.5

(Sonido de puerta abriéndose).

Lobo: amo, ante usted su grandiosidad. . .

¿?: Deja de hablar y hazlas pasar. . .

(Sonido de pisadas).

Lobo: (arrodillándose) ante usted las **HERMANAS WU.**

¿?: **RETÍRATE Y QUE NADIE ENTRE. . . O LO PAGARAS CARO.**

Lobo: si mi señor. . .

Su: veo que sigues siendo el tipo de ser que se oculta en las sombras káiser.

Káiser: **TE DIJE QUE NO PRONUNCIARAS ESE NOMBRE EN MI PRESENCIA.**

Su: veo que sigues. . .

Káiser: **BASTA!, **no convoque a las wu solo para hablar del pasado. El hecho que me conozcas no significa que no pueda destruirte a ti y tus hermanas, **QUEDO CLARO.**

Hermanas wu: si maestro (arrodillándose).

Káiser: tengo una misión para ustedes, es de vital importancia que la cumplan, porque si no lo hacen (ojos negros) es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver, entendieron.

Hermanas wu: si maestro (levantándose y golpeando el puño).

Káiser se levanto y de un salto bajo de su trono rompiendo parte del piso con su caída, ocasionando que dos de las hermanas wu (wan y wing wu) temblaran y cayeran al piso por la sola presencia de dicho ser maligno, mientras que káiser avanzaba parecía que las sombras del lugar se moviera con él, haciendo parecer que las sombras se comieran toda la luz del lugar. . .

Su: amo kai. . . (Tono entre cortado)

Pero su wu no pudo terminar de decir la oración al ver que el ser se encontraba frente a ella, la única wu todavía de pie, voltio a ver pero sus dos hermanas yacían en el suelo, inconscientes por la cercanía del ser (y para su fue mejor así), káiser se acerco mas hasta posar su hocico a la mejilla de la wu y empezar a lamerla de una forma sádica hasta subir lentamente a su oreja. . .

Káiser: escucha bien, mi querida su, tu y yo sabemos que le ocurrió a tu ojo.

La wu solo pudo hacer un gesto de horror indescriptible al recordar el hecho, mientras que káiser sonreía de forma perversa y sádica meneando su lengua entre sus dientes.

Káiser: sabes. . . sería una lástima que tus hermanas sufrieran el mismo destino o peor (mostrando una sonrisa).

Su: comprendo maestro. (Soltando una lagrima).

Káiser: **LÁNG.**

En eso entra corriendo el lobo, que al ver la escena y a su amo de pie se arrodilla inmediatamente ante su presencia.

Láng: amo, que desea. . .

Káiser: llévate a las wu y llévalas al área de curaciones. . . que descansen ahí mientras (sonriendo de forma perversa) la pequeña sú y yo hablamos en privado. **ENTENDISTE!**.

Láng: si, mi señor_ **GUARDIAS.**

En eso dos lobos con armaduras se llevaron a las dos hermanas wu inconscientes, y retirándose todos dejando a la wu y su amo a solas.

Mientras. . .

En una parte boscosa, tres seres caminan en la noche con rumbo desconocido, vistiendo cada uno, una capucha de color diferente (Blanco /negro/ gris).

Gris: maestro. . .

Blanco: ya me di cuenta, ustedes sigan.

Negro: no maestro, déjeme encargarme de esto le juro. . .

Blanco: está bien, pero no te excedas debemos pasar desapercibidos, y el olor a sangre atraería a demás como él.

Negro: si maestro.

En eso los dos se fueron dejando atrás a su compañero, en eso un buey de gran tamaño (un poco menos que temutai), vistiendo un armadura de color negra que le cubra casi todo el cuerpo (exceptuando la cabeza), junto con una hacha de gran tamaño, sale de entre los arboles esperando su oportunidad para atacar.

Buey: sabes pensé que los "famosos encapuchados" serian más fáciles de separar (tono burlón), escuche que el emperador está pidiendo una recompensa por sus cabezas vivos o muertos.

Negro: . . .

Buey: no eres muy hablador, eso está bien por lo mínimo. . .

Pero el buey no pudo terminar su frase, porque el encapuchado había arremetido a una gran velocidad un golpe en el pecho partiendo la armadura y mandando al buey contra un árbol, el buey escupiendo sangre maldijo al encapuchado y por respuesta este. . .

Negro: sabes (mostrando sonrisa) hablas demasiado.

Justo cuando iba a dar el golpe de gracia es detenido por su maestro.

Blanco: y por eso, no dejo que te encargues de las cosas.

Negro: grrrrrrrrr.

Blanco: te entusiasmas demasiado, déjalo ahí y vámonos pronto tendrás oponentes dignos.

Negro: grrrrrrrrr. Está bien maestro, pero espero que este supuesto guerrero dragón sea un reto.

Blanco: si es el enviado de oogway lo será, ahora vámonos.

Gris/negro: si maestro, vallamos al valle de la paz. . .

Y diciendo esto los encapuchados, se perdieron en la oscuridad del bosque teniendo como único objetivo al guerrero dragón. . .

(Sonido de puerta abriéndose)

Láng: mando a llamar mi señor.

Káiser: si, espera y custodia a sú a sus aposentos de esta noche y prepara todo para su partida mañana.

Láng: si mi señor. (Retirándose).

Káiser: ya sabes tú misión y **LO QUE PASARA SI ME FALLAS.** (Mostrando sonrisa perversa)

Su: si maestro, mi próximo destino. . . el valle de la paz.

_**bueno hasta aquí este capitulo extra llamado preludio espero que les alla gustado nos veremos en la proxima ocasion.**_

**_attm: el guardian de la oscuridad W.A.B WARRIOR._**


End file.
